Known connectors for connecting tubes in an end-to-end configuration can be complicated in structure and therefore high in manufacturing cost. Furthermore, these known connectors are usually mounted between and outside the tubes and can be unsightly.
Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 7,229,230 discloses a tube connector comprising a number of anchor bodies extending from a common box section. The common box section is larger in cross-section than that of the anchor bodies such that the common box section provides end faces against which plain end portions of tubes abut when the anchor bodies are positioned within proximal ends of the tubes. A consequence of this arrangement is that the common box section remains exposed to view and is unsightly, particularly where tube connectors as taught by U.S. Pat. No. 7,229,320 are used in constructing tube frameworks for shelving or the like. Furthermore, the exposed common box sections of the tube connectors are prone to gather dust and are difficult to clean.